


Forces of Nature

by NightReaderEnigma



Series: Jaime and Brienne Week 2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week 2019, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightReaderEnigma/pseuds/NightReaderEnigma
Summary: This year I am very excited to be a part of Jaime and Brienne appreciation week!Here you will find a collection of my prompted shorter pieces, some of which I also posted on JB Online.(supposed to be drabbles, but that is impossible for me! Turns out I need at least 130 words.)The prompts are mainly around Weather and Seasons and I will include the theme before each piece.This drabble collection is now completed - can't believe it is over already!More coming of my longer prompted one shots, they will continue to be posted in Seasons of Love & Synchrony (the sister fic in this collection).Please comment, it 100% encourages me and keeps me going.  I appreciate each and every one!This is my first time participating and attempting to write shorter pieces so I would love to hear from any readers to find out what scenarios you like.   (Some take their cues from the show, others from the books).





	1. Rolling Like Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt is 'Freaky Weather'

The squall which tossed the small vessel seemed to manifest out of thin air.  
Jaime gripped the bedpost to steady himself as the wood rocked beneath him.  
“They call it the Stormlands for a reason.” Brienne answered his unasked question with her trademark logic. The Captain had sent them below, confining them to the small cabin for their own safety. “You had best become accustomed to this weather if you are to serve your banishment upon Tarth.”

“I thank-you again My Lady.” He wobbled closer on sea-legs, catching himself against her like a stable column,  
a welcome excuse to press their bodies close. She stiffened but did not push him away and he opportunistically wrapped his arms around her.  
“But it is the company of a certain woman which inspires me to stay.”  
Claps of thunder drowned out the tell-tale clanking as pieces of armour were stripped from their forms and discarded to the floorboards.


	2. Runneth Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second installment for 'Freaky Weather'

The driving rain birthed an unprecedented flash flood. The banks of the Trident bursting in a single wave of death.  
It swept up the lion in its destructive grasp, his iron clad body powerless to struggle as it swallowed him into its raging depths.  
_So this is how it ends for me._

Propelled suddenly upwards by an almost inhuman strength, he was flung from the rapids, landing in a gasping heap upon the banks.   
He coughed, expelling fluid as his tongue tasted blades of wet grass and a forceful hand smacked him on the back.   
“My brother drowned Ser Jaime.” The wench’s hair was plastered to her forehead and she was drenched through. “I will not let the same fate befall another person I love.”


	3. They Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Installment 3 for Freaky Weather

The ferocious gale howled with an otherworldly fury, bending tree branches almost to breaking point and snatching at their clothes.  
The bite of its sharp edge enough to slice cleanly through them.

_The winds of winter_, Jaime thought ominously as he and the wench huddled beneath a sturdy looking bough.  
She eyed the phenomena with an uneasy terror, her agitation and unsettled nerves most out of character.  
“An ill omen….” She intoned in her solemn voice. “….. the Gods are angry with me. I spoke untruths.”  
Jaime chuckled in disbelief. “Come now, that I don’t believe. What lie did you tell and to whom?”  
Her homely face further disfigured by the hideous scar on her cheek fell desolately. “To you Ser Jaime. I never found Lady Sansa, instead I found someone much worse….”


	4. Unexpected Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last 'Freaky Weather' Drabble

Burnt orange desert sands, whipped at their exposed flesh like broken glass, the dust storm turning the scorching day into a red-ochre tinged night. They coughed lungfuls of choking air as the Dornish land seemed to rebel against their arrival.

“Under here!” The wench shouted to be heard over the raging gusts, brandishing her cape.  
The price of calling to him was a mouthful of grit which she made her spit and gag.  
Jaime dove for the offered cover, the pair pinning the fabric in place with their arms.  
The material rustling noisily above them as they pressed close beneath its limited shelter.  
Nose to nose, where his entire world was comprised of her plain face but astounding eyes.  
_This is strangely romantic…___


	5. Temperature Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Drabble for Day Two Prompt 'Heat Wave'

“If we were still in armour we would be baking.” Jaime complained.  
The scorching sun beat down on the white-washed sands, reflecting its golden radiance upon the blue Straits of Tarth.  
The former lion squinted at his mate, salt grains clinging to the silvering strands upon his chest.  
Brienne smirked at him ironically. “I remember when you complained it was too cold. Some people are never satisfied.”  
She lay her cheek softly against her folded arms, dreading more freckles making an appearance on her ivory skin.

“Not true.” He traced his left hand down the curve of her spine. “I can think of many instances where we are both satisfied…”   
She unsuccessfully tried to disguise her smile. _Things just got considerably hotter…_


	6. Ask for Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never! My Day 3 Drabble for prompt 'Vacation' :)

“You said you knew where you were going!” Another wrong turn inside the veritable labyrinth of rooms and winding stairwells had pushed Brienne to the end of her tether.  
“I thought I did.” Jaime stopped in the middle of the hall and glanced around trying to get his bearings.  
“How can you have lost your way? Seven Hells, you grew up here!” When her betrothed had suggested they make a pilgrimage to Casterly Rock, she had welcomed an insight into his youth and upbringing. Instead the romantic fool had dismissed all the staff who could possibly have come to their aid and insisted upon giving her a private tour.

Keen to sidestep her ire, Jaime opened the nearest door. “Ah – this room should suit us well.”   
“But it’s not the chamber you were searching for is it?”   
He shrugged. “Mayhaps it is - after a while they all start to look the same.”   
She groaned and he scooped her tense form into his arms. “Let’s not fight, we are on vacation.”


	7. Time Cannot Wither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today I came up with a drabble prompt of my own involving weather.  
(the tale of how is in the notes on the next chapter)
> 
> My new weather prompt is 'Rain'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: This is a sad one!

Silently the dull clouds shed teardrops beyond the pane of her window, the springtime shower a marker of yet another season passing.  
The droplets running over the glass, reminders of spilt dams cascading down the cheeks of a younger version of herself.  
Grey were the skies and now so was she.

Intermittently she allowed herself to look at it, pawn over his page once more. Bringing him to life and colour for just a few short minutes.  
A month of love; her sustenance for decades. She felt the familiar well in her pools of sapphire as she traced his name with leathery fingertips, the same way she once caressed the contours of his face. 

“Lady Commander….”  
She tentatively closed the book once more. _I will join you in the blessed lands soon my White Knight…___


	8. Tarnish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another for my self appointed prompt of 'Rain' - this is a bit of flashback
> 
> (funny story about the Rain prompt - so I forgot what the prompts actually were, somehow remembered one being rain, wrote two drabbles and then realised it wasn't one - oh well, here they are, LOL)

“Why are we stopping?” The lion wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Don’t tell me a great hulking beast like you is halted by a little rain.”  
“Quiet Kingslayer.” Brienne snapped, yanking him back roughly by his rope leash. She sheltered beneath the canopy of foliage, wondering just how long downpours lasted in the Riverlands. It did naught to quell his yammering. “Not that I’m keen to see you wet – I am certain it would only make you more frightful. But after pushing me on ceaselessly….”

A leaf above gave way under the weight of the droplets, splashing a small torrent of water down her ill-fitting armour. She swiped it away hurriedly and he gave a bark of derisive laughter. “Of course! Ridiculous wench. You are afraid you’ll rust!”


	9. Sizing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first Snowed-In Drabble :)

"Stand still." Brienne admonished, swatting his shoulder. "If we must be trapped in here; we can at least be productive."  
They were walled inside Winterfell’s armoury, sorting through mismatched piles of plate attempting to find something to fit him.  
That was when the sudden snowstorm had prompted an avalanche to plummet from the roof, blocking the exit and sealing them inside.

Measuring tape in hand, she resumed her task with all due professionalism.   
Jaime marvelled at the thrill which coursed through him as her skilful hands brushed against his leathers.   
Hoping his enthusiasm for her attentions hadn't physically manifested. 

"This is pointless." She huffed in annoyance. "How did you possibly get my own suit correct?"  
With a smirk he replied. "My Lady, do not ask me questions you do not wish to know the answer to..."


	10. Too Much Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy 'Snowed In' Drabble :)

“I’m bored.” The fair-haired boy plastered on an over-exaggerated pout which resembled his Father.  
“For the umpteenth time - you can’t go out, the snow is piled too high. Your sister isn’t complaining.”  
His twin lay on her stomach upon the carpet mat, toying unenthusiastically with a carved wooden horse. Brienne knew the girl was unimpressed with their confines as well.  
Their children were raised with complete freedom, encouraged to roam and explore their vast rolling island - by contrast the blazing hearth and restrictions of the log cabin were stifling. “You said an adventure to see Queen Sansa would be fun but we have been stuck here for days! We’ll never get to Winterfell!”

The Lady Knight was enveloped in the comforting warmth of her husband’s arms as they snuck around her from behind.   
His beard tickling her cheek as he rested his chin upon her shoulder. “How are you coping?”  
“If this blizzard doesn’t relent soon the troops may just revolt.”   
“How happy do you think I am wife? One room, two children. Nothing to do. Nothing fun anyway…” He nipped her ear suggestively.   
“Gross!” Their daughter whined, catching their affectionate gesture and dropping her forehead to the rug melodramatically.   
Brienne shook her head and chuckled. “Jaime – remind me not to have any more children.”


	11. Meaningful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Gift Exchange' Drabble  
Fluff incoming! :)

Dumbfounded she stared at the great helm; crafted from the finest steel and intricately decorated in the emblems of Tarth.  
The blue finish perfectly matching her suit of armour. Jaime looked at her expectantly.

"It's superb." The Lady Knight breathed.  
Guilt flooded through her. She had wracked her brain to think of a gift for him, only to come up empty handed.  
This man could have anything in the world, every idea her simple mind could imagine came up bitterly short.  
_Septa Roelle always said I was slow._

"The only thing I have for you in return Ser Jaime is something you do not want." She mumbled to her chest refusing to meet his gaze.  
The unsaid words burning her breast and tongue, longing to be put to voice. Inhaling deeply, she summoned all her courage. "For I would give you me. Heart, soul and body."  
She sensed his presence edging closer, the warm puff of air against her cheek as he whispered in her ear.  
"Brienne, that is the only thing I truly desire and do not have."


	12. That Keeps On Giving....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for 'Gift Exchange'  
This one is just a bit of fun :)

He presented her with a small box, but there was nothing inside. “Jaime honestly….”   
She shook her head in disbelief. “What is the meaning of this?”  
“I must have forgotten to put it in.” His eyes gleamed with mischief. “I am getting forgetful in my old age…..now I know I placed it somewhere…..”  
Making a false show of petting the sides of his pants one-handed, he grinned wickedly. “My Lady I do believe your gift is in my pocket – but I am a cripple, deprived of fingers and it has become ensnared. Would you give me a hand?”  
“I cannot reach into your breeches!” Brienne exclaimed mortified. “Have you gone completely mad?”  
“If you do not – no gift.” He pouted. “It’s a shame you would have liked it.”

Huffing she weighed up her options - she had seen him unclad before. Helped to clean him when delirious from infection. By comparison this was not that daring.  
“This is indecorous.” She muttered, plastering on a neutral expression which did little to mask her blush. Stepping closer she slipped her hand between the folds of fabric, feeling the coldness of metal which was indeed tangled in a lining thread.  
Her brow creased in consternation as she struggled to wriggle it loose, as Jaime seized upon the opportunity to press his lips to hers. 

In a flash her mission was forgotten, her whole world the heavenly sensation of a kiss she never thought possible.  
As she reciprocated, their passions intensified, Jaime edging her slowly backwards towards the chaise lounge. It arrived too soon and she tumbled backwards, landing heavily and tearing her gift loose, leaving a rather large hole in the fabric. Glancing at him in apologetic mortification, she suddenly realised she was left holding a sapphire ring.  
Jaime’s smug grin was supernova bright. “I knew you would like your gifts – both of them.”


	13. Written in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final day! I can't believe it! I absolutely loved this week.  
My longer pieces will be continuing in Seasons of Love & Synchrony (I have more lengthy tales than shorter)
> 
> Today's theme is New Year/Hope :)

“See there….” Brienne pointed at a radiant silver-blue star high in the heavens. A slight breeze ruffled her hair as they stood upon the isolated rooftop, overlooking the velvety midnight sky. “…. It is said if the Evenstar nears the zenith in the hour of the owl, the New Year will be bountiful."

“Ahhh…” Jaime responded, scanning the expanse for a radiant beacon of his own. He found one of gold, nestled in a constellation’s embrace. “Do you see that big bright one?”   
The woman beside him smiled softly, hanging intently on his every word. “That’s the Lion’s Paw and its appearance rising in the Moonmaid this night is very significant. There is an old tradition of my house which states, ‘Upon this eve, the wise lion who follows this star’s guidance and shares with a maiden her first kiss will have good fortune showered upon him for the coming year.’” 

He fixed her with his emerald gaze, tenderly placing his fingertip beneath her chin and turning her face towards his. “Permit me?”   
She subtly nodded her assent and Jaime closed the distance to her lips, claiming them with his own.   
Pouring years of pent up longing and desire into this single momentous gesture.   
She was breathless when they parted and he beamed watching the euphoric blush stain her cheeks as she tried to regain composure.   
Glancing swiftly at the glistening witnesses above, her signature seriousness returned. “You made that up, didn’t you?”  
Jaime’s grin with more dazzling than the entire map of stars. “I confess I did – but there may be some truth to it – this lion already feels blessed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this collection!   
Writing makes my heart beam in ways nothing else does and I appreciate whoever takes the time to join me on my journeys.   
I will be answering every single lovely comment soon - I am so appreciative. :)


End file.
